The Way We Must Walk
by windstrail
Summary: Change is inevitable. So what does that mean and what do we do? A mix about our bleach heroes when normalcy returns but then again Ichigo's life has never really been normal.


**Mother Complex**

"I like you very much Kurosaki-kun."

His amber eyes widened at the auburn-hair girl. Her hair bowed slightly and her hair dripping upon her shoulder. He dropped his book bag to his side but could find no words.

"Inoue," he whispered.

She raised her head. Her brown eyes staring intensely into his. He detected there a silent urging before she lowered her head again only to raise it once more with her trademark bright smile. "Don't give me an answer right now, k? Just wanted you to know. Thank you for rescuing me from Hueco Mundo."

"Orihime!" She looked past him to the ebony hair girl at the gate and waved. She bowed to him before skipping away to join Tatsuki who stood waiting. He turned to watch her leave suddenly realizing that a different light shone on her.

_She likes me?_

"Ichigo!" He turned to see a shorter girl with ebony hair racing up to him. She stopped to catch her breath before looking up at him. "Thanks for waiting." He blinked a couple of times but did not respond. Her violet eyes studied him intently. She tiptoed in front of him and began swinging her hand in front of his face. "Oi…Ichigo…Oi. What's wrong?"

The blank stare on his face changed back to his trademark scowl and he turned while raising his book bag to his shoulders. "Nothing. Let's go midget."

---------------------

She stole glances at him as they walked their familiar path together toward home. From all their time together, she knew when there was something was on his mind. She couldn't tell how she knew. She just did. She wondered if it had anything to do with Orihime earlier. She bit her lip subconsciously but shook her head. It wasn't her place to ask. Suddenly, a strange feeling had developed in her stomach and a sense of dread made her shiver slightly but what did it mean?

"Oi…Rukia…you okay?" Ichigo turned to look at her.

She scoffed to squash the feeling, "Yea, why would anything be wrong, idiot?"

"Fine! Sorry I asked." He yelled back. She glanced at him only to see him gazing at the floor again. The air around was strange. It was unnatural. Something was wrong. Then he stopped suddenly, "Hey, Rukia…" She stopped as well and turned towards him. He did not look at her as if he was trying very hard to think of something. His eyes seemed to be searching for an answer that he alone could not discover. Normally, she would yell at him to spit it out but something told her to wait. Just wait and see what he wanted to say. A friend would do that much. His gaze never left the floor. "…you're a girl, right?"

She seemed to trip slightly at his abrupt question and kicked him, "Yea, duh, baka strawberry."

Ichigo cursed as he bent down to rub his offended leg. "What was that for, bitch? It was just a question." He raised his head to glare at her.

She returned the glare, her hands on her hips. "Well, it was a stupid one," she retorted and proceeded to walk forward. Inwardly, she was slightly relieved at his reaction. It had a certain sense of normalcy.

"If you told someone, you liked him. What would you want him to do?"

She stopped suddenly and looked back at him. He now had a hand in his pocket and was staring off towards the river. She stepped back to stand next to him and gazed at the river as well. "Why this all of a sudden?"

He became slightly agitated, "Never mind. Forget I asked."

He started to walk but she placed a hand on his arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He looked down at her but she was still gazing at the river. Her eyes never left it. That feeling in her stomach was back. She figured that she might have to ask Urahara to see if there was something wrong with her gigai when she got back. "It depends, what do you mean by like?"

His eyes softened slightly then he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean…like…like someone. More than namaka… I guess."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Well, I guess I would want him to like me back." She then turned towards him and violet suddenly stared at amber. "Does he?"

He looked contemplatively at her for a moment never once taking his gaze away from her. They were silent a moment as the sun had change from its hue of yellow to a warm orange. He finally averted his gaze back towards the river. "I don't know."

She was glad he turned away when he did or he might have seen a look on her face that resembled one of slight shock and pain. She glanced at the river once more. She turned and began walking again. He looked after her and followed. "Well, he should find out then." She turned and he stopped. Her eyes serious like one facing a challenge that was difficult to overcome but with all her determination. "He should really give her a chance and _look_ at her." She then turned and proceeded forward.

He looked at her form. Cool and determine back. Head held high and steps purposeful. Despite her relationship to her family, in many ways you couldn't tell that she wasn't blood related to that arrogant face brother of hers. She suddenly turned, "Oi, idiot. If we don't hurry, Yuzu is going to be upset about dinner. Move it!" She then took off in a run.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and the tension on his mind seemed to relieve itself. Trust Rukia to pull off something like that. He looked up again to see her a distance away. He picked up the pace, "Oi…wait up!"

She made a face at him, "slowpoke!"

_Now she's done it._ Too bad he couldn't shunpo in human form.

---------------------

He gazed at the door of his classroom and gave a sigh. He opened it to see his classmate scattered about and purposefully looked for one.

"Iiiiiccccchigooooooo!" His fist flew up instinctively in the air to smack the face of his annoying classmate.

"Morning, Kiego." He walked in.

Kiego held his nose at the sharp pain, "Ichigo, you're so mean especially when I wanted to wish you a wonderful morning."

"Yea, whatever." He walked towards his desk to place down his book bag.

"Come on, Ichigo. Don't be like that man. Hey! There's a new amusement park that just opened. Want to go?"

Ichigo sighed and rested on his perched hand. He was saved the trouble of answering when the door had slide open.

"Awww…it's the beautiful Kuchiki-san."

She smiled coyly, "Good morning." Ichigo could feel the annoyance of her honey sweet words from the vein that threaten to pop in his forehead. He hated this sugar sweet side to her that everyone was still lathering up. He scowled at her as she took her place at her desk but stopped. Looking more intently, he could see the tiredness in her eyes. Come to think of it she had left before he woke up that morning. Before he could inquire what was wrong, the door opened once more to admit Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Good morning everyone." Orihime smiled while Tatsuki held up a hand. Ichigo saw her glance at him and when she saw him looking, she looked at him and smiled. "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun."

He nodded, "Morning…Inoue."

A sound echoed through the room and sensei suddenly stood at her desk, "Okay, settle down everyone and we'll begin class."

---------------------

He fell backwards onto his bed and closed his eyes. He had asked her. He could recall his hands sweating and mouth finding it difficult to find the words but he finally asked Inoue to the amusement park this weekend. He opened his eyes when he felt her presence enter the room. She turned her violet eyes at him and he waved. "Yo. Where were you?"

She sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. "At Urahara's…"

"Is something up?"

She shook her head. "I'm going back to Soul Society for a while. I need him to open a gate for me."

Ichigo sat up and narrowed his eyes at her. She was hiding something. He could feel it. His scowl deepened. "Rukia…"

"It's nothing." She turned to look at him. She had a smile that did not seem to quite reach her eyes. "I just need to go back and help out Ukitake-taicho with the Hueco Mundo mess." She got up to leave but something grabbed her arm. She turned to see Ichigo now seated on the edge of the bed. His face frowning up at her. "Ichigo?" she whispered.

"And you're coming back, right?" He did not know why he was asking with such determination. As if, he were afraid that she would suddenly disappear from his life. It seemed strange. He did not know why he needed to know but he just did.

She looked at him with a blank stare. She looked at the seriousness in his eyes and the firm grip he had on her arm. She sighed. _Is that what you're afraid of… Ichigo? _She lifted her hand ever so softly and placed it on his cheek. He was stunned for a moment but his gaze did not waver from her. Something flashed from her eyes but he was too late to catch it. Then he was sent flying to the wall.

He screamed, "DAMMIT RUKIA…THAT HURT!!!"

She shot him a dirty look before proceeding to the doorway. She murmured at him, "Course I'm coming back, idiot." She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned. _I'll come back…someday._ Then she left.

---------------------

The amusement park was a great idea for a first date. Although it was crowded, the fun atmosphere and the bustling of people brought a smile to her face. He shifted nervously as he waited for Inoue to arrive. It was nerve wrecking to be standing there. He lifted his head at the call of his name and saw a waving Orihime dressed in a beautiful pink dress. She stopped to catch her breathe. "Sorry… for …the… wait… Kurosaki-kun."

"No problem, Inoue." He couldn't slow the beating of his heart and rubbed his head nervously. "You look nice."

She smiled genuinely, "Thank you. Shall we go?"

He looked into her smiling face and his heart slowed to a calming pace. "Ah."

They paid for their tickets and past the gate. The sight of the various activities before them was overwhelming. Ichigo turned to look on the pure joy on her face from just being there. He grinned to himself and asked where they should go first.

"Oh…I get to choose? Alright then. How about that?" Orihime pointed at the roller coaster ride with numerous loops. This surprised Ichigo since he didn't think that she was into this kind of thing. She took a step forward but tripped clumsily. Strong arms kept her from touching the hard concrete ground. She blushed when Ichigo inquired if she was alright. He stood up and released her much to her disappointment. She looked up into his face and he glanced down then averted his gaze. "Sorry, Inoue. I guess I'm just new at this."

She gazed at him wide eyed but smiled. "That's alright." They began walking but said nothing to one another. The line was long but they choose to wait. Silence once more.

"Uh…" They began simultaneously then stopped.

Ichigo seemed to be rubbing his neck a lot lately, "You wanted to say something."

"Yea. I wonder where Kuchiki-san has been lately. I haven't seen her in class all week."

Usually, one should not mention another girl when on a date but seeing the concern in Inoue's eyes about Rukia made him change his mind. "Yea. She's gone back to Soul Society to catch up on some paperwork."

"Oh…I see…did you know when she'll be back."

Ichigo shrugged, "Didn't ask." He became still and seemed to be somewhere.

Orihime felt a slight pain in her chest at seeing his reaction. She knew him. She had been watching him for so long that she could sense what was going on. _Kurosaki-kun, you're worried aren't you._ She shook her head at the thought. She had to remember this was her day with him and she had to do her best to reach out to him.

"Hey Inoue, this line doesn't seem to be moving. Did you want to try something else?"

She perked up a bit. "Sure." She looked around and pointed. "How about there?"

Ichigo looked in the direction she was pointing and nodded. Inoue was ecstatic to see all the carnival games and pulled Ichigo to a stand that had bottles stacked. The man at the booth shoved two balls at Ichigo, "Here you go young man. Want to win a prize for your beautiful girlfriend then knock all the bottles down."

Ichigo scowled at the man but seeing Inoue's face light up made him place down some money on the counter. "Fine. Stand back." He sent a ball flying through the air and hit the bottles but none fell. Ichigo eyed the man suspiciously but the man merely grinned nervously at the scowling youth.

"Hehe… your aim must be a bit off."

Ichigo frowned, "Oh yea! Then take this." He swirled his arm around and shot the ball full blast. Dust filled the air and the stand trembled. As the dust cleared, the bottles remained unfazed. The booth man coughed as he cleared his throat and seemingly wanted to say something before the stand feel down. As a consolation prize, the man handed Inoue a small stuff bear and asked that they did not come back. "Sorry about that Inoue."

She shook her head, "Thank you so much!" She smiled.

He was about to say something when his attention was turned to the voice of a little girl. "Momma…momma."

"Yes, dear."

The little girl pulled upon her mom's skirt and pointed at another stand. "I want a bunny…bunny!!" Ichigo eyed the small white bunnies lined up along the stand. _Ru…_

"Ready to go, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo turned his attention back to her and nodded. _What was he thinking?_

---------------------

The rest of the day was pleasant and Inoue seemed to have had a great time. As he walked her home, he insisted that he would get to walk on the outside which made Inoue smile at his gentleman manners. They finally reached her door before she turned to him. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I had a wonderful time."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Don't mention it. I guess I'll see you Monday."

The smile vanished from her eyes as she looked at him. "Yea sure, Kurosaki-kun."

He nodded and was about to leave before she called him again. When he turned to look at her, he couldn't see her eyes. "Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun…could you ever…feel the same way?" She raised her head and looked at him intently. Her eyes seemed almost pleading in the pale moonlight. He wanted to answer but his mind was blank. He didn't know. "Could you ever like me the way I like you…Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue suddenly leaned forward and boldly kissed him on the lips.

Both stood still not daring to move. Her eyes were closed but his was open with pure shock. _Inoue._ She leaned back and a smile graced her lips but he could see he had hurt her.

"I understand now."

"Inoue…"

Her eyes were teary but her smile stood strong. "Kurosaki-kun has always been kind and would place any friend first when it came to protecting them because someone precious had protected you once. I think you see _her_ in all whom you try to protect. I think that is what I have always loved you so much, Kurosaki-kun… but…" She raised a hand to touch his cheek and smiled tenderly. "But sometimes it is too much. You cannot protect me this time."

Ichigo gazed at her and he could not hide the surprise in his eyes. His gaze softened. He had hurt her by being ignorant. He had failed again.

She continued, "But I'm fine. See. Don't think you have failed me." She smiled to reassure him. "We all get hurt sometimes. That cannot be helped. But that's a good thing. It is what makes us stronger. Strong enough to protect others. You did not fail _me_, Kurosaki-kun. You did not fail _her _either. _She_ wanted to protect you."

He lifted his head and slowly began to understand her wayward thinking. He gaze returned to her and they looked at each other. "Thank you, Inoue."

She smiled, "Don't mention it."

---------------------

The month was ending and yet there was still no sign of the midget anywhere. He scowled at the empty chair next to him and sighed.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

He looked up to the smiling face of the tall auburn hair girl. "Inoue."

She smiled then looked at the empty desk next to him. "Kuchiki-san has been gone for a long time."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure the little midget is fine." He sighed.

Orihime smiled. "You're worried, aren't you, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo shrugged but didn't answer.

"Then you should go find her."

Ichigo turned to her. He blinked at her enough for the scowl to disappear. _You've become stronger, Inoue._ She smiled brightly and shot him a thumbs-up. Ichigo gazed at her astonished as he saw her faith in him. Her pure belief in him. Had she not done the same when he contemplated saving Rukia? He smirked inwardly. Yes, her faith in him that was rivaled by only one other. He would do anything to protect both.

"Go get her and bring her back, Kurosaki-kun. But remember…" She leaned closer and spoke quietly so only he could hear, "I'm the one who got your first kiss."

A slight pink grazed his features but he continued to gaze at her even after she left to join the others. A genuine smile emerged on his lips. "Yea. I guess you're right."

---------------------

"Hey Mr. Hat and Clogs! Are you here?"

Urahara emerged for a screen on the shop. "Well…well…welcome Ichigo. How can I help you today?"

"I need a gate to Soul Society."

"Well step this way." Urahara lifted the screen with his cane and gestured inside.

"What! I thought these things needed sometime to prepare."

"Why, yes, they normally do." He twirled his cane and proceeded forward with Ichigo trailing behind. "But after seeing Ms. Kuchiki here a month ago…I figured it would not take long before I would see you here to find her."

"What?"

"Well…well…I guess I should clear up a couple things. Kuchiki-san seemed to be a bit depressed when she came here last asking for a gate back to Soul Society."

"Depressed?"

"Why…yes. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"What do you mean? We fight all the time doesn't mean she should be depressed."

The man dressed in green shrugged. "Well from the looks of things, it looks like you broke up or something."

"What! She and I ar… never mind. How did you know I was coming now, anyway?"

"Well…I figured..."

"That's because it normally takes you a week to figure out somethings wrong with her and week to finally get the guts to go after. Add in the week she was gone that would add up to around now." A dark skin woman step into the room and both men turned.

"My darling, Yoruichi, I was just about to say that."

"Well now I saved you the trouble."

Urahara lifted his sword and gestured to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and past through. "Thanks."

---------------------

"Rukia" She didn't turned but he could see a slight tensing in her shoulders before she continued with the records in her hands.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" She continued to reshelf the books that she had just finished. She did not dare to turn around to look at him. When he didn't answer right away, she asked again, "What is it, strawberry?"

He scowled and approached the desk that separated them. "Where have you been?"

She turned and eyed him. "What the hell, baka. I was here. Where else would I be?"

"You've been gone for a month now."

She scoffed and turned away again to continue her work, "I'm helping Utitake-taicho like I told you. It took longer than I thought. You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

She then tried reaching the top shelf which had always been difficult to reach. Normally, she would take a stool to help her reach but she couldn't give Ichigo the satisfaction of seeing her. It would be similar to acknowledging that she was indeed short. A hand gently touched her and took the record from her. She stiffened as his lower abdomen touched the back of her head. She quickly grabbed the book back but he continued to grip it. "I got it."

"Let me help." He jerked the book back up but not enough for her to reach it.

"I... don't… need…your…help. I'm fine!" She yanked back.

"Just let me help." He yanked again upwards but the persistent midget wouldn't release the book. Damn she was strong for one so small.

"I got it!" She shouted and yanked hard enough for him to release the book. She stomped across to the desk and slammed the book down. She turned venomously at him and glared. He did the same. "What's your problem? Foot up your ass?"

"I could ask the same of you, damn midget. Why every time I want to help you push me away?"

"Cause I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

He scowled even deeper and stood in front her. Drawing to his full height which he knew irritated her. Any one of lesser height would have been intimidated. But no…not Kuchiki Rukia. She had the audacity to draw to her full height and glare back at him. "What the fuck is your problem? You always push me away when I want to help or you run away."

She frowned at him incredulously. "I don't run away."

"Yea, you do." He gave her an accusing poke in the chest.

She poked back. "Don't you DARE make this my fault. You just have a problem that you need to protect everyone. From every single damn thing. Well, here's news for you, damn Strawberry. You can't protect me all the time. I can do that myself."

His face was now mere inches away from hers as he shouted back, "What if I want to protect you huh?"

"Baka! I can take care of myself."

"Sometimes everyone needs protecting."

"Well, don't. I can handle myself just fine."

"Baka, why can't you just le me protect you?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T NEED IT! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN PRESISTENT?"

"CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, ICHIGO!!"

He started back slightly at that sudden outburst. He stared. Shocked. "What?"

She didn't let him see the pain in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her pain. That's all she had been all along. She had hurt him and in turn hurt herself. He wanted to protect her because he wanted to make up for what he couldn't do before. That's not what hurt though. The pain, she realized, was that he would never be able to see the secret that kept her by his side. It was too painful to know that one day things will change. She didn't want to get use to the expectations that he will always be there to protect her when one day he would want to protect someone more precious to him. Hadn't she learned that after everything they've been through? "Ichigo… You don't have to do this to yourself. I'm fine. I have many others around me, you know that. I have ni-sama and Renji. You don't need to do this. I'm sorry for bring up your mother. I know she was very important and the wound is deep but you don't have to make it up with me. I'm sure seeing you as strong and brave as you are, she is very happy and proud of you."

She finally looked up at him and saw the pure shock still in his eyes. She smiled painfully, she had hurt him. "I think you're confusing me with her. You want to protect me like you wanted to protect your mother. But what you don't realize is…I don't want you to be like that all the time. It'll put ideas into my head and when reality comes around I don't know what I would do." She bit her lip slightly as the words escaped her lips. Any one of slight intuitiveness might have caught on but fortunately for her, this is Ichigo she was talking to. It hurt but it was better to loosen the ties now then sever them later. She sighed. She was running away to protect herself from being hurt. He was right but this was something he could not protect her from. She looked away from him. Ashamed that she hurt him with the one person she knew who was very close to his heart. She pulled away when he didn't say anything. "Besides, I don't want Orihime to get the wrong impression." She brushed into something and looked up to see Ichigo blocking her path. "Ichigo?"

"Stupid midget."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"Of course, you're not my mother. If you were, you'd be prettier, nicer and TALLER."

Dumbfounded by his answer, she could only stare.

He rubbed his neck as if he had reached a conclusion that was obviously to anyone. "My mom would never kick me in the face. Smack me in the head. Call me names. Be so damn annoying and cursing all the way through. I mean…Inoue is more like my mother than you."

She blanched at his words but it struck at her heart. She would normally be mad at his insults and punch him for it but those words…those last words pricked her heart. Of course, Orihime reminded him of his mother. In the mangas she read, most men fall for women who reminded them of their mothers. Inoue was kind, considerate to others, and beautiful. No one could ever deny it but yet she did. She had hoped but this was the final answer. She knew in her heart that there lingered some feeling there. He went through a lot to rescue Orihime from Hueco Mundo and Orihime never hid her feelings towards the orange-haired idiot. They were her good friends…her best friends. She loved them both. She should be happy for them. That's why she needed to stay away for now and move on.

"I mean…you're so frustrating and…"

"Ichigo."

He stopped his tirade and looked at her but her face was hidden. "What is it?"

She raised her face and smiled at him. "I'm very happy for both of you." _I need to keep smiling. Just keep smiling. Be happy for them both._ At some point, he had placed his hands on her shoulders without her realizing. "I am truly happy for you. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Tell Orihime too. Congratulations to you both." She did not want to see the sorry look on his face. _Love…what a troubling emotion. _She gazed at him one last time. Yes, she loved him. She pulled away his hand and walked past him. "I'll see you around, Ichigo."

She was jerked back and pulled into an embrace. "Ichigo." She could feel the warm of his arms through her uniform. His scent teased her senses and made her helpless. _Let go, idiot. Let go or I'll…_ The tears were threatening to spill. Why did he have to hold her so? It was painfully endearing. It broke down ever wall she tried to put up against him. It made her weak and nervous inside. She hated it and she so badly wanted to hate him but she couldn't.

He didn't say a word which only confirmed to her that he knew and felt badly. They were nakama and he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't help hurting her but it was okay. That's all she wanted for him to be happy. _Be happy Ichigo._

"Don't go, Rukia."

She could remember a time when she had wished Renji would be the one to do such a thing but she felt sure about his feelings then. However, he didn't and it made her unsure of her intuition. Now, she understood it was better that he didn't. That unbearable feeling of helplessness when one cannot defy change. Renji had not felt the same. He let her go. Then there was her bond with Kaien-dono who she found trust and camaraderie once more only to have him ripped away from her with her own two hands. Now, it was Ichigo's turn. Their time together will end. However, this time would be different, she was sure. Their bond would sustain them. They could never be strangers but always namaka. That would never change and she could live with that. As long as he was still alive and happy, she would live with it.

She suddenly felt calm and leaned into his embrace. This time she would be a bit selfish and allow this feeling. Just this time and then she would let him go. She raised a hand to stroke his broad back.

"Baka." Her hand stopped it's movement and he slowly pulled away from to look into her eyes. She now saw the pain in those amber eyes and felt sad that she was the cause of that inner turmoil. "You really are a stupid midget. Why do you always try to take on everything yourself?"

Her eyes widened at his words but then turned into a fierce glare. "What did you say?"

He returned the glare but then his look softened. "Rukia, don't run away. Let me protect."

She blinked at him incredulously but the pain in her eyes returned. "Ichigo, Orihime will…"

"She rejected me."

She couldn't believe it. "What?"

"She rejected me a few weeks ago." Rukia couldn't believe her ears. She knew Orihime very well so why. "She knew that I couldn't return her feelings."

"Ichigo…" She gazed at him unsure of what to say or do for him.

"Ahhh…You're making this really difficult." He stepped away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't you get it yet?" She looked at him. What was she suppose to get? She heard him sigh loudly before he turned towards her again. He stood next to her and brought up his callous hand to brush her cheek. "Rukia, you could never be Inoue…and you're not my mother. I want to protect you because you are Rukia. I want to protect your heart."

She stared at him. She couldn't believe her ears. Her mouth was suddenly dry and words could not leave them. Hell butterflies must have invaded her stomach. The tears she had been holding back were threatening to spill with the wave of emotions she had locked inside. What she had ever done to deserve this moment she would never know. His rough had grazed her cheek when a tear escaped from her eyes.

"Rukia…"

"Alright then."

Ichigo pulled his hand back slightly and looked at her. "What?"

She blinked away the tears and looked at him. Her full smile filled with hope and then she turned away from him. Her hands clasped before her tightly. "Ichigo, I'll leave my heart with you." She turned to face him once more. "Think you can handle it?" She cocked an ear brow at him.

He smiled then and looked into her violet eyes. Her violet eyes that had always challenged, pushed, insulted, encouraged, and protected him. "Of course, midget. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"It's not midget." She grinned and held out her hand. "It's Kuchiki Rukia."

He smiled at the remembrance. The time which a shinigami had sealed her fate by thrusting her zanpaktou into the heart of a human boy. He took her hand a pulled her into him. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

She embraced him. _Thank you, Ichigo, for making the rain stop._

_Stupid, that's my line._

_If I were the rain that binds together the Earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle. Would I be able to bind two hearts together?_

---------------------

So what do you think? Long? Hehe…I know that the last line is translated differently and in the manga the translation is also "If I were the rain, could I connect with someone's heart, as the rain can unite the eternally separated earth and sky?" However, I like the first one since it gives me hope for the roles of Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime.

I love Orihime and Rukia. They serve as very strong characters in the life of our hero but I love Ichigo and Rukia best. I believe Orihime is best suited with Ishida for many reasons but her role in Ichigo's life is also important.

Hope you liked it and please review for me.


End file.
